


See Lee

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [10]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees his new Captain<br/>Episode related: Eleven Days to Zero<br/>prompt: years</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Lee

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the officer standing next to his XO. Commander Lee Crane. It had been years since he'd seen the younger man. Crane had been a junior officer then. Just learning the confidence the man before him now exuded. 

He followed Lee's career in the years since Nautilus. Saw how he came up through the ranks the top in everything he did. The Navy couldn't have picked a better man to give him for this mission. If he had any say in it, he'd make sure Lee Crane was Seaview's Captain for many years to come.


End file.
